A Taboo Affair
by BatsandSupes
Summary: Sam is married to Jess, Dean to Lisa and their new neighbor Cas to Meg but there is a desire that Dean cannot deny for Castiel when he witnesses a night of passion between Cas and Meg that forces him to re-evaluate the perfect life he thought he had.


There was really no point in Sam buying his own home. Dean let his brother stay in their spare bedroom and never fussed about payment. They were family and family looked out for eachother. At least that was what Dean thought until Sammy purchased the home across from Dean with his wife Jess.

It was at Stanford when the name Jessica Moore began intertwining itself in the brothers conversations. Sam talked endlessly about her. She was beautiful, book smart and just the kind of girl Sam needed. Their relationship continued to grow throughout the years until finally one day there was an invitation to the wedding. Not long after that Sam earned his degree and returned home to Kansas to become a lawyer at a very prestigious firm. It only took a month after that for Jess to suggest moving out of Dean's place and within a couple of weeks they bid on the two story that was for sale in the neighborhood and moved in one week later.

The distance for the brothers was close enough to keep eachother company but far enough to live their own lives.

And for all of Sam's happiness, Dean could say that he didn't fair too bad in his life either. He met a girl and, although he would be first to admit he wasn't easily tied down, he found his own cliched fairytale in Lisa Braedon and her son Ben.

He supported them with the inheritance of the Auto Shop from his father, and was very much content with his life. It was a routine he fell into every morning and a life he could say he was proud of.

Dean was in the kitchen a cup of coffee in one hand and a slice of toast in the other. As usual he watched Sam from across the way watering the green lawn of his and tending to some of the over grown shrubs. It was a Saturday morning and nothing was scheduled for either of the boys just a relaxing day.

He chuckled when Sam nearly tripped on the hose but what almost made him spit his scorching cup of joe was Sam standing tall all of his six feet four height glancing around like an embarrassed rabbit to see if anyone saw his slip up. For as long as Dean could remember Sam was always tripping over his feet. He was all legs.

"Morning Babe" Lisa sleepily called from the entryway stumbling in shielding her eyes from the opened windows. "I thought you were going to sleep in what are you doing up?" Her arms snaked around Dean's torso her forehead resting gently against his back.

"I'm up now its a good morning" he turned in her grasp until he was facing her. "No work today and a woman who is too good for me at my side" he took another swig of coffee. Lisa smiled and pulled away. "Suck up" she teased lightly hitting his shoulder jumping up to sit on the bar stool around the center island.

Her hair was slightly messy and the strap of her nightgown hung off her right shoulder but she looked as attractive as ever.

"I will start making breakfast. Go tell Sam and Jess it will be served here and that they are invited." she leaned over the counter to grab the newspaper that Dean brought in earlier and opened it stifling a yawn.

Dean couldn't help it, he leaned over and kissed her cheek gently. She seemed startled but didn't acknowledge the show of affection. She just waved him off.

By the time he made it over to Sam's front porch the sasquash was no where in sight. The water hose was back on the rack the trails of leftover water pooling to the flower beds at the end of the sidewalk. He carried on slamming the front door closed. He didn't need to knock on the door. They always left their homes open for either party to enter as they pleased.

The sound of the television was on but as he veered around the corner no one was in the front room. He could briefly make out the news playing on the channel. Okay so no Sammy here either. He entered the kitchen almost relieved to hear them laughing outside in the backyard. Sam was cuddled next to Jess on the rocking chair both of them engaged in a lively conversation because Sam was laughing profusely his face tinged with crimson as Jess tried to cover her mouth from her hysterics.

"It was so embarassing how can you laugh at me" Sam tried to breath clutching his chest. Jessica tried to stop giggling but started up again when Sam made a slight pout. "I-It is hilarious Sam"

Dean felt like he was walking in at the wrong moment but as soon as Jess caught sight of him she finally managed to cease her amusement. "Dean" she smiled wide and Sam threw a glance over his shoulder. "Dean? What are you doing here?" there was no anger in his tone only curiosity.

"Lisa wanted me to invite you two to breakfast. I didn't ruin a moment here did I?" Dean always wanted to be in on the loop.

Sam shook his head and Jess started laughing again. "No you just missed Sam tripping over himself. The look on his face was priceless"

"I don't know how many of our neighbors saw that" Sam clarified rising from the chair stretching his long body. Jess got up as well casually tossing the wool blanket down. "I'll go lend her a hand. She needs all the help she can get if she is going to be feeding three hungry boys" with that she squeezed Sam's shoulder and headed out.

"I caught that sight just briefly" Dean never passed up an opportunity to poke fun at his brother. When Sam sighed and covered his face Dean mimicked Sam's reaction suddenly straightening himself and scanning the room in alarm trying to act casual just as he had seen Sam doing earlier when he almost tripped on the hose. "She had every reason to laugh at you Sammy"

"Thanks for reminding me Dean. What are you even doing up anyways? I thought you said you were going to sleep in today? I'm surprised you're even walking about this early"

Dean shrugged. "I only need four hours of sleep after that I am good to go"

"Uh huh" Sam didn't believe his brother but he wasn't going to press the issue. Ever since Dean was burdened with taking care of their sick father his sleeping habits changed. It was something that Dean never was able to fix and when John died Dean always carried the motion of waking up at all odd hours as if by instinct.

Watching their father slowly concede to death was something Sam knew Dean had engraved into his nightmares. At the time, Sam was unaware of John's illness until he received a call from Dean one morning telling him to take a day off and be on the next flight home.

Sam knew that Dean never quite recovered. He was close to their father and lived off his every word. He was the obedient son while Sam was the rebellious. He hated the old man for the way he treated them as kids ever since their mother died but he hated him most when he figured out John kept his illness from him. The topic always put a rift between the Winchester brothers so for the sake of family they buried the memory.

"Jess believes someone bought the house next door to yours" it wasn't the best conversation starter but Sam felt the need to share the information.

Dean threw a glance towards the residence in question when him and Sammy headed back over to his house and for the first time that morning noticed a car parked out in front. "You have been hanging around the girls too often Samantha" he made a face and Sam looked at him in confusion.

"Gossip is bad for you Sammy" Dean elaborated lifting up the garage door to reveal his workshop. This was where he spent any free time he had. All of the tools had a place in this area and the tarp covering their fathers old car was the one thing Dean wanted to restore.

"Your still working on the Impala?" the younger brother tried to ignore the remark about him being feminine watching Dean pull the covering off of the 67' chevy.

"Hell ya I am still working on the Impala" there was pride in Dean's tone as he cracked open the refridgerator pulling out a cold beer. He offered one to Sam who took it willingly. "This car is a classic. You don't mess with the classics. She will be everything a car needs to be when she is finished"

Since the father's downhill spiral the Impala had suffered major neglect. Almost every side of the car was covered in rust and dirt. It wasn't until Dean got a hold of it that Sam started to see improvements on the vehicle. The door was no longer bent the front hood actually closed and the car could stay running for at least a couple of seconds. It was far from being complete, the paint still needed to be redone, the tires needed to be changed, and there were numerous engine troubles but Dean was gradually working on those little details.

"It looks nice" Sam sipped his beer thinking of a couple of times he had tried to shove army men into the side door as a kid. He always wondered if they were still there. It had been a while since he last lay eyes on the Impala. Dean managed to keep busy enough that he hardly had time anymore to fix her. To see him under the hood now tweaking with the engine was enough proof that Dean needed to keep occupied.

"Wow... that is a sweet car boys" a low whistle startled the two brothers in the direction of a petite woman. Her curly brown locks rested on the left side of her shoulder constrained by a rubber band. Her black jacket gave her figure a squared look angling down to the skin tight jeans and boots.

"You don't see transportation like that anymore" the voice was unusually low and monotone for a woman.

Sam made the connection first and abruptly extended a hand as to not appear rude. "Hey you must be our new neighbor. I'm Sam" the smaller woman looked at his hand for a moment. There was an air of restraint to her as if she was hiding something. Dean felt a cold vibe surrounding the woman especially the way she eyed her surroundings. One eyebrow was slightly raised in curiosity and her smile looked almost forced.

"Names Meg Masters" she accepted the friendly gesture shaking Sam's hand. He tried to ignore how cold her touch was when he moved away.

"Meg this is my older brother Dean." her eyes lazily shifted over to the other male. There was a significant difference between the two. Sam had longer darker brown hair, was by far the tallest, at first glance she thought Sam was the oldest. Dean had more of the chiseled model look with fascinating jade color eyes. His hair was lighter in contrast to Sam's and much shorter.

"A pleasure" her head dipped slightly in a polite bow.

Dean nodded to her comment stepping around the car. He too reached his hand out to greet his new neighbor however those brown eyes locked onto the oil on his hand and she shook her head.

"Well... now that we have all met eachother can we spare the hugging" she moved past Dean examing the car. Her hands slipped into her back pockets as she rocked on the balls of her feet.

"Babe-" Lisa came out dressed in casual jeans and a black tank top having changed from earlier that morning. She was surprised to see Dean working on the Impala stopping when she noticed Meg. She exchanged a look with Dean not really sure what to make of the mysterious woman in the driveway.

Dean noticed her confusion and immediately spoke up not wanting her to get the wrong idea. "Lisa this is Meg Masters... our new neighbor" he flashed one of his sincere smiles and Lisa gasped.

"I heard that someone purchased the home next door. It's a pleasure to meet you" Lisa stepped foward and like most suburban women she hugged Meg who awkwardly went stiff at the contact.

"T-Thanks" she mumbled prying away from her grasp. Lisa didn't notice the brush off. "So are you living alone? Did you move in with your husband?" Meg sighed. This felt like an interrogation. She didn't need to explain her life story to strangers.

"I am married to my husband" she folded her arms above her chest and shifted her weight.

"Wait... you're married?" Dean interjected somewhat shocked by the information. Dean felt sorry for whatever sucker she roped into a relationship. She seemed like the dominant type who kept her lovers on a tight leash.

"Yes einstein I'm married. I'll get that engraved for slow people like you?" She lifted her hand to show the silver band around her ring finger.

Dean winced "Touchy subject"

Lisa lightly pushed Dean to silence his running mouth. "I'm sorry. He didn't mean to be rude."

"My brother can be somewhat of an asshole. Don't mind him" Sam even had to defend his brother's blunder. He glared in Dean's direction giving him the patent Sam Winchester look that signaled for him to stop being a bitch.

"Is your husband at work?" Lisa picked up her questioning.

"No..." Meg paused as if to think about her response. " Castiel is volunteering at the hospital I work at as a nurse. He normally devotes his weekends to a cause. It's quite sad that he feels obligated" Meg sounded sick.

Who would name their child Castiel? Really? Dean felt he was going to lose it. He was laughing inwardly. This was too good. Her story seemed so absurd.

"That is so noble of him" Jess smiled in awe having appeared from the front door taking her place beside Lisa. "You must be really proud of him" She had listened to most of the conversation deciding now to make an entrance.

There was no end to the overly affectionate band of women. Now there was another one who was going to be drilling her with questions. Meg was not in the mood.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Meg needed to find an escape.

"My name is Jessica. Sam is my husband and Dean is Lisa's."

"Yeah well It was nice meeting all of you but I have to go. I have things to finish" Meg took a couple of steps back.

"If you need any help at all Dean and Sam will be more than willing to offer assistance" there was never any reason not to offer help to a neighbor. Jess was raised on values and helping other people was always a trait she admired in people. This Castiel fellow was worth giving help to if he offerred so much of his time to others.

"I'm good really. If I need anything I will call" with that she disappeared back into her home.

"They seem friendly" Jess had a soft voice that sometimes Sam even missed some of the things she said because of it. She was curious as to who this Castiel fellow was and she could see Lisa was as well. "I wonder what he looks like"

"With a name like Castiel I can paint you a couple of pictures." Dean went back over to his car taking another swig of his beer.

"You didn't need to be rude Dean" out of everyone Dean knew who would scold him for his comment earlier and hearing Sam's voice indicated he was right. His brother was trying to act like dad.

"Breakfast is ready if you two bickering wives want to come inside and eat. Ben is getting washed up so come on" Lisa silenced both of the brothers as she headed inside with Jess.

By nightfall Sam and Jess went back to their home mentioning something about a t.v show that they watched together. Lisa went to bed early and Ben was in his room playing video games. It was the peace and quiet that Dean needed turning on the spotlight, the bright light illuminating his surroundings. After ten minutes under the intense heat Dean could feel the beads of sweat that rolled down his forehead. He wiped an arm across his face.

He was caught up in his activities until he noticed lights flash across the driveway. He glanced up holding the flashlight with his teeth while the other propped up the hood. His attention was completely focused on the black Range Rover.

Dean leaned forward trying to see past what he figured was Megs Corolla just barely glimpsing the sight of tousled hair.

When the figure emerged from behind the car he was walking towards the mailbox. He didn't seem aware that Dean was watching him closely. What Dean found even more unusual was the lengthy beige trenchcoat he was sporting. The street lights barely did any justice in lighting his face but Dean was able to catch a slightly cleft chin.

The man collected the random junk in the box and began his retreat to the house. This was Dean's chance. He purposefully let go of the hood watching as the metal slammed hard causing the man to falter and jump slightly at the noise. He was now staring in the direction of Dean standing there with a look of distress.

"Sorry about that" Dean waved towards the man jogging over to him. "You must be Castiel" upon reaching Castiel's side Dean noticed the disarrayed look of his tie, and his suit underneath. He couldn't tell the color of his eyes because the man was squinting in concentration and with poor lighting Dean was having a tough time.

"Do I know you?" to say he was surprised at the roughness of Castiel's voice was an understatement. Dean had a theory that the voice would be an octave higher but damn he wasn't expecting that low scratchy response. It was hard to ignore a sense of appeal that, that voice could garner.

"U-Um no" Dean rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort. He wasn't used to being stared down. The gaze was piercing. "I'm Dean Winchester. I am your neighbor. I'm introducing myself because if we are going to be living next door to you I think introductions are necessary." He held out a hand for the man to shake.

When no action was taken Dean frowned. What was with these people? Were they afraid of handshakes? Did they think that everyone had some infectious disease that would kill them? "Look, I don't know where you are from since you just moved here but normally when people offer their hand you are supposed to shake it"

Again no response. Dean was going to give up altogether until that gravelly voice spoke up. "Why?"

Dean shifted his eyes left to right as if processing what he just heard. "What?"

"Why" Castiel repeated.

"Why what?" Dean didn't understand the question.

"Why am I supposed to shake your hand. That in itself sounds rude." the man was still squinting at him that hard gaze relentless.

Dean thought about it for a moment. "It is to symbolize... no its to greet...no...I don't know man it's just something we do when we greet someone."

Castiel seemed confused but at the request of Dean he decided he would remember the greeting."I will take that into consideration the next time we meet... Dean" the way Castiel slowly mentioned his name was mesmerizing. It was as if Cas was branding it to memory so that he wouldn't ever forget.

Okay this was definately awkward. "Well you seem like you've had a busy day so I won't bother you anymore." it was strange how Dean wanted to continue their conversation.

Castiel nodded turning on his heel and heading towards the front door using his key to unlock the door. He glanced back towards Dean who was now watching him. Dean waved again and Castiel quickly turned back thankful that Meg opened the door.

"Jesus Cas where were you" that was the last conversation Dean heard before the door closed.


End file.
